Lazarus
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: Post Series Finale. Hal and Alex accompany each other on their respective journeys - overwrought emotions are played out on garden benches.
1. Bookends

**Edinburgh **

**2013**

Her hand fell loosely into his, the silver ring on her index finger icy against his skin. The bench they were sitting on creaked as he shifted his weight. Despite the cold he insisted on sitting outside with her. Her cheeks had taken on a pinkish hue, the biting wind pinching at her skin. Dark jeans encased her legs; an old shirt of Tom's and several jumpers completed her outfit. It was an eclectic mix; such were the peculiarities of being brought back from the dead.

Her father and brothers were inside, they had needed time and space. Hal had pulled Alex from the room; Tom made his excuses and left for the shops – something about milk.

"They don't seem to..." Alex began, her words lost, swallowed back up as she fought for composure. "They don't seem very happy. But then they don't seem very sad either. I thought there would be crying, or tea, or cake. Something! I didn't think…"

"They've only just come to terms with your death, their entire world was upended when you died. Your appearance has righted it again, only it's upside down to them." Hal interjected, his voice almost harsh, unwilling to see her drown in a wave of emotions.

"What if they don't want me? What if they were happier without me?" Alex whispered, her voice feverish, her grip suddenly tightening around Hal's and something twisted in the man's stomach.

"Alex," his voice was firm as he pulled the girl to face him. "They couldn't possibly be happier without you. Not when I know that I would be directionless without you."

"Directionless?" Alex questioned, her voice brightening slightly, a small barely allowed smile pulling at her mouth.

"Directionless, rudderless, lost… there is a plethora of words that I could use to describe the emptiness I would feel if I didn't have you. And I am sure they feel just the same, if not more." Hal's voice was full of sincerity, the weight of his feelings bearing down on Alex.

Both hearts beat faster, their collective breath held back as they dared not to breathe.

"You're just saying that…" Alex began, her eyes suddenly downcast as she looked towards the moss covered patio.

"I know I haven't always been forthcoming about my feelings for you Alex, but it doesn't make what I do feel any less valid or genuine. You and Tom are rooted in my heart…"

"Yeah, we're mates." Alex nodded, her eyes still refusing to meet Hal's.

"Yes friends, undoubtedly. But I…" Hal let out a strangled laugh. His voice shook as he tried to pull on every century he had lived to express himself. "I can't deny that I have wanted you…" Hal shook his head, wishing he could snatch back the words. "Court you, as Tom would say, woo you, sit opposite you at a table over coffee and talk about whatever came up. I would have spent an eternity with you but now I will have to settle for one lifetime full of everything we didn't have the first time round." Hal paused, his hazel coloured eyes uncertain yet full of unwavering sincerity. "If you'll have me…"

"Hal, I might as well say you had me at hello. Because you did, every bit of me wanted to see what might happen between us but it was put on hold because of the whole dying thing, but now it doesn't have to be like that."

Breathing in sharply Hal leant forward impulsively, the need for her blood was no longer driving him to distraction, instead it was every other detail of her being.

Lips brushed against each other, innocent and exploratory. Pulling Alex closer to him Hal gripped her waist firmly, their joint body heat intermingling as they shared their newfound humanity in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Argh! The END of an amazing show. So had to write a little bit more to help with my need for closure. Obviously, there is the possibility that this might be an alternate universe but in the style of Inception, it doesn't matter so long as they're happy.

Anyway! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Liberty of the Clink

**London **

**2013**

* * *

The pavement was congested with pedestrians, suited workers swarming from their office buildings in one mass exodus to the pub. Loud tourists ambled past, cameras slung around their necks as they went in search of whatever landmark the guidebook recommended.

But two companions had interests that lay elsewhere. What held their attention was a nondescript building, new apartments that had been built during one regeneration or another.

"It used to be here, I think…." Hal paused.

The streets were just as narrow as he remembered but gone was the smell. Rats no longer scurried across the street and through the exposed drains. The bawdy calls from open doorways were lost to time; the spent women with easy smiles were no more.

"Looks like they built a Starbucks on it," Alex scratched the back of her head. "I don't suppose there's a plaque or something?"

"What, one of those blue ones? Formally the site of The Seven Bells, best stew in all South London?" Hal rejoined, barely hiding his amusement.

"Stew?" Alex questioned, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Think there's something wrong if the first thing that comes to mind is stew when you visit a brothel."

Hal laughed, "Something to do with bath houses."

"Right," Alex nodded. "Should we go in? Get a commemorative mochaccino soya latte with extra cream and syrup?"

Hal swallowed, he was being confronted with the inexorable passage of time and for a moment he didn't think he could face up to the years he had long since buried.

"The river?" Hal offered instead. "I don't think I can…"

Noticing the man's discomfort Alex nodded, quickly grabbing his hand she pulled him in what she hoped was the right direction.

"You know, I have no idea where we're going."

"Turn left," Hal offered.

The streets were still familiar; there was something of his youth hidden amongst the bricks and mortar.

* * *

Hanging over the railings Alex couldn't help but smile. The sun was beginning its slow decent before disappearing beneath the horizon but the city was still enjoying its lingering heat. Glancing over towards Hal the girl squinted, the warm breeze buffeting her fringe into her eyes.

"Do you remember much from then?" Alex asked, wishing she could offer the solace Hal was seeking.

"It's not so much actual events, more feelings or general impressions." Hal leant ever so slightly against Alex's shoulder, the girl stiffened. Despite the loss of his vampirism, Hal was not one for casual embraces, something of 1955 remained in him.

"And your mother?"

"A whore…." Hal quickly replied. "Bessie, Clare or Kate or maybe Sally."

"You don't know?" Alex questioned incredulously. "You didn't know who your own mother was?"

Hal smiled ruefully, his hand drifting towards Alex's, "They all treated me as their own. Besides Mrs. Brown never failed to remind me I was lucky, I could have been drowned in the bathwater."

"Drowned?" Alex repeated, aghast.

"Most children born in the stews were killed. Who wants a whore with a baby?" Hal's shoulders tensed as if remembering a painful moment. "Bessie, Clare, Kate and Sally all looked after me. And I loved them in return as wholly and completely as I would have loved any mother. They always made sure I wouldn't see the men or the bruises some of them acquired – hitting wasn't outlawed, you just couldn't see the marks." Hal frowned, his thumb running distracted patterns across Alex's hand.

"But they loved you right? You were happy?" Alex questioned, a frown marring her features. For all her anger towards her mother, it was nothing like this. At least she had known her, felt like she belonged to someone, no matter how imperfect.

"Happy enough and for a while. But when I was older and began to understand, I had to leave. And I suppose bit by bit I began to lose parts of me. Plague pits and death, battlefields and tavern brawls, I had seen a lot by the time I reached Orsha."

"Is that where…" Alex tailed off; she was strangely reticent to mention Hal's recruitment.

"Where I should have died," Hal let out a suppressed sigh. "499 years ago."

"How did you stop yourself from getting bored… or going mad... or..." Alex reeled off the words quickly, before clamping her mouth shut.

"I found there was nothing more affective than ripping out someone's heart as means of distraction." Hal abruptly released his hold of Alex's hand, turning to face the river and away from the girl next to him he swallowed heavily. "It's been nearly 500 years since I was human, I don't know if I remember how to just be normal. My cravings were what defined me for centuries, and how I managed them became part of a strict regimen that was my life. Now I just don't know…"

"Hal, we don't know what kind of person you're going to be now, except I know you'll be as kind and generous and wonderful as you were before." Alex reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, she could feel the muscles across his back twist before they slowly relaxed, easing into her touch. "Ever since my Mum left I always thought of myself in the context of my family, I know its not quite five centuries but we're all trying to figure it out. Together."

Hal's fingers wrapped around Alex's, prizing her hand from his shoulder he turned to face her. Brushing the flyway hair from out of her face Hal smiled, before pulling the girl towards him and wrapping her in an embrace.

"Promise?" Hal whispered, aware of how much he sounded like a child.

"I promise we'll find out what 'normal' is together."

* * *

**A/N: **The followup some people were asking about. Hope you enjoyed it!

Also thanks to yasmina9 for reviewing (I couldn't PM you to say as much).


	3. Trieste

**Barry **

**2013**

* * *

Several glossy prospectuses were strewn across the kitchen table; a plate of biscuits and a mug of steaming tea sat nestled amongst them. Reaching for the ceramic handle Alex took a sip of the hot beverage, pausing for a moment she considered what exactly she was looking for. There were booklets from travel agents to universities, each brochure contained pictures and words all geared to tempt her into doing something, whether it be taking up a course in beauty therapy or going on a mini break to Prague.

The girl sighed; the weight of choice was piling up on top of her, so much so she was beginning to feel immobilized by the sheer force of it. The urge to do nothing was fast becoming the easier option, to stay in Barry, drink tea and watch The Antiques Roadshow.

"Any luck?" Hal's voice sounded from across the room and Alex found she was smiling, the tremor of his voice traveling up her spine, the muscles in her body tensing in response.

"No," Alex stretched; pushing the chair away from the table she placed her feet onto the worn wooden top. "I don't actually know if I want to do any of it."

"You don't have to," Hal replied before he took a seat next her.

"Don't I though?" Alex questioned, her eyes widening as she gave Hal a pointed look. "I never had a gap year, I never went and discovered myself. And then I died. I died before discovering myself, before I had any sort of life and now I can do all of those things. But I'm sitting her, drinking tea and I'm perfectly content, what is wrong with that picture?"

Hal sighed, "Nothing. There isn't one fixed way to live your life. When I was alive, the first time round, you'd be lucky to live to 40 and if you had some children and you gave them a decent enough start you'd go to that grave happy.

"Alex you might not have sailed down the Zambezi handing out mosquito nets but you looked after your brothers, you did live. Living isn't about climbing Everest or diving off the coast of Honduras – it's about doing whatever makes you happy. And part of the joy is finding what does. So if you want to learn how to apply fake tan I will willingly support you, if you want to read history I will gladly help you, I lived through a lot of it."

"Bet you've done all of that though, haven't you?" Alex shot back jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

Hal laughed, "Even at my age I still have firsts it seems."

"And that's another thing, you've been _everywhere_, with the exception of the Himalayas and Honduras, but you've done so much and seen so much. If we ever went anywhere, I'd be the wide eyed tourist and you wouldn't..."

"Alex, there are always new discoveries to be found in places, especially if you're with someone." Hal reached out for the girl's hand, pulling it towards him he entwined their fingers, marveling at the warmth of her skin.

"But you're still more experienced than I am, I must seem like a child to you…" Alex sighed, struggling to find the words. "Surely you'd want someone more worldly, or accomplished…"

"Alex," Hal's voice was severe and direct, there was a faint strain of anger in his words. "Don't ever for once second think that you are not good enough for me. I don't need bloody River Song when I'm looking for a partner…"

"River Song? I thought you didn't like Doctor Who?" Alex let out a throaty laugh, only half choked back by barely shed tears.

Hal sighed, "Tom has developed a fondness for Karen Gillan, he seemed so happy when he acquired the box set I couldn't say no."

"And that's when you got your predilection for River Song?"

"I'm not into gun toting archeologists," Hal frowned, choice of language aside he was finding it hard to assert his feelings.

"Right," Alex nodded, her cheeks colouring as Hal leant in closer to her. "So that rules out Indiana Jones then."

"Humour and deflection will only serve you so far Alex. And the point I was trying to make is that I am incredibly lucky to have you. Any other person would have run a mile in the opposite direction. I still marvel at the fact that you came back for me, despite all that I have done."

"You were a vampire, and I know the good side of you always felt remorse, you always tried to do better..."

"Alex I don't know if I've ever explained this to you, but the aspects of my personality that reveled in the killing became too much for me to bear, so I compartmentalized, so much so it seemed that I gave myself two personalities. Everything was amplified because of the need for blood; I couldn't face what I had done so I convinced myself it was something else, _someone_ else. But now, I still have some of those darker parts left, it's just now those drivers wont lead me to kill."

Alex squeezed Hal's hand before pulling him to his feet as she got off her seat.

The two now stood opposite each other, the muted tones of Radio 4 surrounding them. Cupping Hal's face with her hands Alex leaned forward, their noses rubbing together she brushed away the tears that had drifted down the man's cheeks. They stood like this for minutes, future choices and past actions melted away, for now they didn't matter – they had each other. Placing a warm kiss on Hal's mouth Alex tried to inject every ounce of affection and love she felt for him. In that moment words had become superfluous, everything Hal needed to know was expressed completely in one physical act.

Pulling Alex into a hug Hal felt the comfortable weight of her head on his shoulder.

"Trieste," he whispered.

"What?"

"I've never been there before."

Alex nodded, "So we'll start there then."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this fic has been so light on Tom, I realise Hal has the same amount of affection for him but I cannot get enough of these Halex moments, so please forgive me. Also, any apologies for mistakes!

Anyway, hope you liked this and let me know what you think!


End file.
